Just another boring story
by Victorianne Dream
Summary: Nina collugh, 20 years old, moves to south park to re-go her high school and college she failed last time. Yadda yadda,SEND IN YOUR OC'S HONEYS. I NEED THEM. BUT I WILL NOT PAIR YOUR OC IF IT DOESN'T MACH THIS STORY, M'KAY REWIER ME! Better than it sounds


Just another boring story - Chapter one

"Nina, were moving" Said dad with concern in his eyes. I rolled mine and looked at him  
"Oh really? We're been moving like seven times this year, like it does anything to me?" Dad sighed and patted my hair.  
"You're 20, Nina; shouldn't you live with yourself, your boyfriend or your friends?  
I growled and got up quickly  
"Dad shut it; you know I have no friends! Talking about a boyfriend, god! I'd rather be with a turtle!"  
I glared at him and went to the bathroom. I didn't look very good. I got my dreadlocks a month ago, and it looks like they're going to fall off soon. I had these freaking dark eye vessels, or something. I hit the mirror with my hand  
"GODDDAMNIT" I screamed. I liked it in here Canada, now moving to U.S.A, to Colorado, felt like the end of the world, ok, that came out pretty angsty. I didn't care about moving, but to a little city in the middle of god's asshole! I growled and brushed my teeth, oh god this is going to me fucking awesome.

We packed our stuffs in the morning to evening. Now when you started to look at them, we actually didn't have much furniture, Isabelle, my mom said we'd get more to the next house.  
She also said when I'm 21, I have to get my own apartment, and it made me nervous. Of course I knew how to wash my clothes, dishes, clean the house and yadda yadda, but I didn't want to be alone! When we finally finished at the night, dad and I went to a bar.  
Helen and Gary the bartenders were my friends. I actually didn't drink much, maybe a couple beers in parties, but never on school weeks. Well, who would want to wake up to school six a.m in a hangover? A simple answer to a simple question: no-one. Dad bought me a Smirnoff snaps. I drank it up and bought a beer.  
Only a year and I can drink at Elena's booze bar strong's... Cool. I didn't think that alcohol tasted bad... I just didn't like hangovers. Helen walked up to me and looked me  
"Did you REALLY fail the whole YEAR?" I blinked two times and laughed  
"Just guess, it wasn't even hard... Now I have to do it again! At the age of 20!"  
Helen smiled with compassion and told me it's going to be okay. I just snorted and took another beer watching some old white trash get drunk at once. I told my dad I'm going to get a walk. He just nodded and I got up and put my jacket on.  
It was freezing outside. It was spring, but the sun didn't warm at all. The wind bowed against my face and I shivered. God I wish it'd be either summer or winter, but not spring… I walked about two miles then I saw a group of young teens. Three of them had bottles and two were smoking. 'God where is the world going when teens drink and smoke?' I thought. I started to smoke at age 18, and drink at 19. I quickly started to walk a little bit faster. Oh goddamnit someone was coming to me. Then I thought that what am I doing, I could fight, yes, I was very good at fighting indeed. Practiced on the older boys at my school… The kiddo was short, blonde and so wasted.  
"H-hey. Got a smoke?" I growled and stepped away  
"No. I don't smoke. And neither do you." He looked a little confused but kept going  
"Well how about a beating, you whore" I glanced and hit him right in the middle of him face  
"Go home and do your homework, kid" He yelped and held his nose what was bleeding. He looked so defeated and ran to his friends. I started laughing and went to home.  
I opened the door and I could hear my mom singing. I smiled. I loved my parents; they were the best what have happened to me in a long time. My mom was a great singer, you would think that I was too, tough, I sucked at it. I Hated singing and I didn't like doing it when someone was listed. Tough I could sing with my mom that way her voice was the only one what everyone heard. I took my sneakers off and walked to the kitchen. My mom stopped singing and looked at me like I was a green dying elephant.  
"My god what the hell happened to your face!" She ran to me and touched my forehead. I made an odd noise. I hurt like hell. I looked a little confused.  
"I don't know," I answered truthfully. Maybe the little guy hit me. I actually had no idea, did I really hit him? Maybe **I** was the one who was wasted. Isabelle took a towel and water and started to clean the wound. I growled and started hit my head on the desk. Isabelle looked at me angrily and told me to stop. It was weird, she never said anything if I drank or smoked, but when it came to hitting or anything like that, she said stop. She knew I did it a lot. She looked at me and put a big white plaster to it. I laid down on the couch and tried to sleep. I heard as my dad came home. He had an amazing booze head. I drank one snap and two beers and I were little drunk. He could drink three Smirnoff bottles and he would get just a little whippy. I heard as my mum and dad talk. They never had yelled at each other. When Dad, also called Jared dated my mum, he once got so drunk he beat her up. Despite that, she married him and Jared started to drink less. I was the only one who smokes in here. I only smoke like four fags a day. Not much, really. Helen was the one who got me smoking. I don't care about people stuck up their noses at me; passive smoking is not so freaking big deal, dammit! No-one in our family called each other "dad, mom, daughter" It was always Jared, Isabelle and Nina. Not that we loved each other we just think that those are just… way too close to say. I started to fell to darkness and said Jared and Isabelle goodnight. Tomorrow we would be leaving.

"Nina, NINA! Get up lazyass" I growled and opened my eyes slowly. I made the stupidest sound in the world and tried to get up but fell to the ground right to my face. I must've looked so stupid the guy next to me started to laugh furiously. Wait, I knew that laugh. It was Joe! One of my friends. God this was the worst hangover since the one in Italy. I got up and slurred something around "who the fuck are you" and "shut the hell up". Joe stopped laughing and patted me on the back. Joe alias George was thirty-six years old, still helluva handsome and fun. His bronze hair was always combed back with oil. You know; hair oil. Not black oil, you sillies. I smiled to him and get up to take a shower and brush my teeth. I had to pack my laptop and rest of clothes. We got to the car and started to drive.

Jared woke me up seven times that trip. We used to live in Regina; from here to Colorado... it took about 19 hours. God I was so tired my Jared had to carry me to the new house because he couldn't woke me up. I just slurred that I'd look at the house after two days of sleeping. Isabelle just chuckled and laid me to sleep. Goodnight, Colorado, see you tomorrow.

I firstly woke up at seven. Well, whatever. I got up and put a jacket on. I looked at the house. It was already kind of full of furniture. It was pretty modern and BIG! Like two floors and the kitchen was bigger than half of our ex-house. It was new and clean. It took time to get used to this, but hopefully we're staying in here longer than a year. I opened the door and breathed air in. It wasn't as polluted as in our last place, but it was weird, new. I put my sneakers on and stepped outside. There was still snow, but the sun was shining warming. Once I got to the mailbox something ran against my leg. I looked mouth open the little brown dog with a pink scarf around his neck. It growled and started to bark at me. At first it annoyed me, but then cold sweat started to ran against my back. I hated animals and to honest, dogs and bigger animals scared the hell out of me. When I was a kid a big German shepherd bit me to my arm, I started to be afraid of them. I still had the cut. I looked at the dog with concern and tried to step away from it. Then I heard footsteps running

"Sparky!! Goddamnit get back here!" A teen boy with ivory black hair and a dark blue-red beanie ran to the dog and started to yell to it. I looked the boy and the dog with odd feeling "Godfuckingdamitdog if you do that one more time I'll swear to god I'll—". He looked at me, and I looked back. He flushed deep red and cursed something I didn't catch. I was still looking at him "Uhh… sorry about that. Sparky went crazy and... Well whatever, never seen you around, um, you a new student or what?" I laughed hard and he looked me like I was an alien or something. I coughed and tried not to laugh

"Yes I am; Nina Collugh, nice to meet you." I bet the kiddo was about 14-15. Or something around that. He tried to smile a little bit. He was wearing skinny dark blue jeans and two t-shirts, one grey, one black. And emo, I thought.

"I'm Stan Marsh, how old are you then? 15?" I snorted hard. Did I really look that young?

"No, I'm 20 soon 21 and I came here to go high school and college again," I smiled and continued

"Because I failed the last years." The kid, Stan, looked at me like a puppy

"You serious?" I looked at him and snorted

"Of course, why would I make that up? You smoke?" The addiction was starting to feel now. The pressure. He nodded and searched for a lighter and threw me a fag. I lighted it up and took a long blow and let the nicotine and smoke fly to my lungs. To be honest, I loved the feeling. I talked with Stan an hour and he showed me some places and shops near. He also promised to help me in school. And I was right; he was 15, at ninth grade. He did seem pretty angsty, but still lively. He told me about the town and the school teachers. After another hour I told him he could show me the middle park. He was okay with that. We went and I met some of his friends and familiars.

First was Kenny alias Kenneth McCormick, he was 16, blonde, perverted and total drunken whore. Did not get a good first impression of him, Stan just said that he was actually very nice when you get to know to him. Yeah right.

Second was Wendy Testaburger. She was Stan's ex, and loud and helluva annoying. And her family name was just plain stupid. She had long black hair and purple clothes. Didn't like her either. Was this town just full of simply stupid people!?

Third one was a Jew. Kyle Broflovski, a redhead, jewfro owner. Unless like Stan, he was wise and clever. Good at school, not really like krhmkrhm me. He was nice and pretty handsome. Still way too young and kind of annoying.

The fourth ones were a British blonde named Philip Pirrup and an Anti-Christ, Damien Thorn. This kid freaked me out a little bit, but the blonde was just eatable. He was pretty, fun, lively and unbelievably polite, but very girlish. It didn't seem to bother Damien, tough he did told "Pip" to shut up like seven times at the conversation, but he didn't seem to mind it at all and kept going his unstoppable speaking. Damien was a scary being. Pure blood-red eyes and pure 99% black hair. By nature. His skin was very pale, like glass. He was still kind of nice, especially to Pip.

And the fifth was a Fat kid, Eric Cartman. God, I hated him already when I first saw him coming, enough about that. He was annoying, a bully and so impolite. When he said something very stupid about my dreadlocks I just pointed my middle finger at him and he just couldn't stop whining…

We both, Stan and I had enough of other people and decided to take a cup of coffee. We stepped in and I look to the desk where a shaky blonde talked to a dark brow/black haired boy with a blue hat with a yellow tuft on it. The blonde's hair was like everywhere. Very interesting, indeed. Stan looked at them and waved

"Hey Craig and Tweek! How are you two?" The black haired pointed his middle finger to us and I cocked an eyebrow to him. The blonde was shaking ever harder now. Fucking weirdo.

"G-gah! h-hey Stan. How are y-you? Stan turned to the blonde and smiled and ordered a coffee for two

"I'm fine, Tweek, oh, this is Nina, Nina this is Tweek and Craig." He pointed at me, then to the blond, then to the blackhead. I just nodded and took my coffee.

"Nice to meet you…" The blackhead, Craig, came to me and looked at me

"You're… not dating Stan are you?" I just snorted and started to laugh.

"No. I'm 20." Craig looked confused. Maybe I really looked that young. I just chuckled and sat next to Stan who was talking to an emogroup next to us. I felt pretty uncomfortable with them. The tallest of them was about in age 19, I think. A curly haired "Goth", Ethan. The oldest of them was definitely the girl. She was not very thin and skinny, but she seemed kind of terribly person. Her name was Henrietta. The younger one, Dylan, was a total emo, tough I did not want to say it out loud, 'cause he would probably sue me. He had longish black hair with blood red on the top. The was short, shorter than I am. The youngest one was a little kid! Probably around 10… Gregorie was his name. I was so sure that there was something going on between Ethan and Dylan, what Henrietta did not like. Well, I didn't mind. I was a romantic tipping drunk. I've kissed three of my best friends, Amy, Sarah and Lilith, Helen too. Still I was pure hetero. I didn't like girls, they were backstabbing whores. And lesbians were even worse. The "Goths" did accept me; but somehow the atmosphere was not welcoming. Well maybe they just acted like it. This year was going to suck, but so what, at least it was going to be interesting!

I paid my bill and said goodbye to everyone and left the place. When I turned away I could see Craig flirting with the blonde, without anyone seeing it. Darn, I wish I could do that too. I lift up my jack's collars and walked a bit faster. I was supposed to buy us some food from the supermarket. I stepped in but fell right in from of everyone. OH. MY. GOD. My head hurt like bitch and I just hold on to a pipe or something like that. My eyes shot open and I gasped for air. There were some people around me watching me breathe heavily. My heart felt really weak and like it sunk after every beat. I gasped. It hurt really badly. People started to call 911 and asked about me. There was concern in every voice I heard after one yell half in French, half in English, I did not heard anything. Neither saw anything. Just darkness.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I watched as some guys' faces started to get clearer second after second. I was in an ambulance. My head hurt and my chest hurt so much I felt like I couldn't move. A brown haired ambulance guy came to me and pressed against my chest

"Does this hurt much?" I yelled from pain and huffed when he put his hand away. 'Well what do you think, asshole!?' I thought. He shook his head to the other people inside and then looked at me softly

"You had a seizure. Very odd, but still a one. Your heart stopped working so we had to do some CPR, and three of your ribs have snapped." I groaned. Isn't this just fucking great! The guy [badge says Steve] Turned to me and looked to me

"We have to keep you here for the rest of the day, one girl already called your parents, you're going to be ok, your heart works normally now. We just need the doctor to come here and tell us what went wrong. So take some coffee, we need you awake" Just then I noticed how tired I was. Stan got me a cup of caffeine and a 300mg purana. I felt like crying. There was no way I could go to school with three broken ribs. I had to skip at least a week. Stan and some other guys and girl came to me to cheer me up a little bit as the doctor asked me some questions. I didn't recognize the people but they seemed nice, so Stan introduced me to them. There was a curly haired blonde, Bebe. She was whore-ish, but still nice, Butters, another blonde, he was pretty darn gay, then Red, a redhead girl, Bebe's friend, and then the last one was Christophe, a French guy. I didn't like it. I hated French; they were so sovinistic it made me throw up. But I heard he was the one who yelled at me before I fell down and fainted. Whatever. I got home at eleven pm. Isabelle and Jared quickly started to ask me questions in a row. I told them everything's going to be okay, and I'm going to school after a week. They believed me and helped me to sleep. The greatest start of 'em all.

**A/N: WHEW! First chapter is up! Remember to R/E, and put some OC's in! I'll try to use as many as I can (; Bye!**


End file.
